Jealousy
by Houjun Ri
Summary: Lloyd finally shows his "feelings" for a certain girl. All thanks to a fellow brunette.


**Houjun Ri:** So … a one shot. I think this is going to be cute, or perhaps not? Well tell me what you think! :)

**Warning:** Okay, so not all of you have a Wii. I know that and this takes place during Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. So I warned you, no spoilers really… err…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tales of Symphonia. Sadly…

--

**Jealousy**

--

Marta Lualdi glanced to her back as she noticed the man that she loves – Emil Castagnier– talking to the former Chosen of Regeneration, Colette Brunel. Her lips formed a frowned as she watched the two of them laugh together. Her love one was betraying her in front of her own eyes!

Right now the group was in Meltokio restocking their supplies for the upcoming battle. Ever since morning Emil and Colette were instantly talking about who knows what. This left little Marta Lualdi alone and friend less. It wasn't that Marta didn't befriend the group; they were all just busy talking while they were heading to Zelos's place.

'_I won't lose to you, Colette!_' Marta's mind screamed as she turned away from the two blonds. She was mad, probably even more than mad. Emil was spending more time talking to the former Chosen of Regeneration instead of her, Marta Lualdi! The person who was always by his side giving him the strengths he needs from her. How could he betray her!

Her blue eyes then landed on a brunette with an outrageous red outfit that was talking to the ninja of Mizuho, now chief of the village. Marta frowned at the man in front of her talking like there was no tomorrow. The ninja didn't mind the attention from her male companion (or perhaps she loved the attention he was giving her). Marta knew that Sheena Fujibayashi liked Lloyd Irving, the man with the outrageous outfit in front of her. Marta wondered why he wore red to begin with.

'_Man, if Lloyd wouldn't pay so much attention to Sheena and pay more attention to Colette then perhaps… Emil would stop talking to her so often!_' Marta sighed as her thought finished.

The honey haired brunette wasn't exactly giving a good tension to three people who were next to her. The half-elf siblings and the pink haired companion noticed the small uncomfortable atmosphere around Marta Lualdi. The two short companions looked at each other then back at the light haired brunette, while the taller half-elf tried her best ignoring it by reading a book that would ease her mind.

"Hey Marta?" asked Genis Sage getting closer to the moody girl. His pink haired companions, Presea Combatir was right beside him.

"What?" Marta gave a glare to the two of them for disturbing her hatred thoughts on the two people behind them. Genis hesitated on asking what was wrong, but Presea was brave enough to say it.

"You have an unusual atmosphere around you, what is wrong Marta?" asked Presea tilting her head a bit, showing her confusion.

Marta blinked. Was she that noticeable?

"Uhh…" Marta was hesitant to speak.

Suddenly the Dark Centurian Spirit, Tenebrae, appeared right beside the silver head boy.

"Perhaps it's about the love going around this group," spoke the dog look alike.

Genis grinned while Presea looked puzzled as her 'Paw-Paw' companion spoke. Marta glared at the Centurian spirit, telling him visually to shut up.

"But why is Marta giving off an unusual aura?" asked Presea to the creature next to her.

"That is because Lady Marta is–" Tenebrae was soon silenced by Marta.

"Be quiet Tenebrae!" Marta hissed at the Centurian and began walking away from the two dazzled people and the shocked dark Centurian.

'_I have to think of something!_' thought a frustrated Marta as she bumped into Sheena and Lloyd.

"Hey!" yelled an angry ninja, and then she stared in surprise. "M-Marta?"

Lloyd blinked his eyes and wondered what was wrong with his new friend. Marta's aura and tension she was giving was actually scaring the twin sword blade master.

Marta turned around and once she was face to face with Lloyd Irving, her lips formed a sinister smile. The great Marta Lualdi had a plan to bring back her beloved one back to her arms!

She grabbed Lloyds arm and dragged him to a nearby bench causing the group to stop and look at the two brunettes. Even Emil and Colette stopped talking and watched the two of them make their way to a bench.

Out of safe distance from the group, Marta turned around put her hands on her hips and glared at the Great Lloyd Irving. The man blinked at the younger female.

"W-What?" he asked stuttering because of the look he was getting.

"Why aren't you talking to Colette?" asked a furious Marta, she tried to keep her act cool. Sadly (and somehow) Lloyd saw her anger in her blue eyes.

"W-What are you talking about?" he asked innocently, not understanding what was going on.

"Do you like Colette or not?" she asked him using a serious voice.

It was the first time Lloyd was blushing for a very long time; it was also the very first time Marta had seen this expression of him. She gave a mischievous smirk; she glanced back at the two blonds.

Not waiting for a response, Marta decided to give a little push to her plan. "You know~"

Marta faced the confused look on Lloyd. "Emil and Colette are getting pretty close together."

Lloyd blinked his brown eyes and stared at the closeness between blonds. He was not catching up with what Marta was trying to give off. "Yeah, so?"

Marta gritted her teeth. This boy was … dense!

"What I mean is that…" Marta looked down trying to think of something.

'_I-I've never really lied … but this is … this is for the best!_' her mind screamed as she began opening her mouth. "Lloyd… what if Emil … is starting to _love_ Colette? More than a friend I mean…What are you going to do…?"

'_I don't like to lie … I really don't…_' she thought feeling really bitter about the lie. Perhaps Lloyd would still be dense about the situation.

"Oh never mind…Sorry for—" Marta was now talking to nobody. She then looked back at the group; Lloyd was walking towards the two blonds who were (once again) chatting happily.

'_Oh no! W-What if he's going to attack Emil?!_' she thought running back to the group.

She stopped once she took notice that Lloyd was face to face with Emil. Then Lloyd took Colette's hand and dragged her away from the direction that was headed to Zelos's house.

"We'll catch up with you guys later!" yelled Lloyd hand in hand with Colette.

Marta was now side by side with Emil, who was shaking from something. Worriedly she asked Emil's condition. "Emil … are you okay?"

"Yeah I am, but …" Emil, the blond haired boy with green eyes, Knight of Ratatosk glanced back at Marta. "But … I've never seen Lloyd's eyes look really … really mad before… as if he was telling me to back off from Colette this instant…"

Marta's eyes widen. Had she helped Lloyd confess his love to the former Chosen of Regeneration?

"Perhaps he was jealous of you Emil," piped Tenebrae looking rather amused along with the rest of the group.

Emil blinked. "For what?"

"Because you were stealing Lloyd's girlfriend~!" singed Genis teasing his friend. Suddenly Professor Raine Sage, smacked her younger brothers' head. "Ow!"

"What?!" cried the Knight of Ratatosk surprised as he took a step back. "I-I didn't know that… that Lloyd and Colette…I…I'm sorry…"

Marta giggled, but didn't mind the situation. She had her Emil back after all!

--

Okay this sucked… perhaps I will redo this once again. I feel ashamed… oh well… almost beating the game! :) Please review, would like your opinion/feelings/(especially) criticism on this! Haha maybe this could be a two-shot? :3 Maybe…


End file.
